Kaldur's Birthday
by Batgirl13
Summary: It's Kaldur's special day! What does the team do? Throw a party of course.
1. How it all started

I always thought we didn't have enough Kaldur on here so here you go! Note the italicized portion is the mind link the normal writing is speaking

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the idea and Happy (spoilers)

* * *

It was a normal day at Mount Justice: Wally and Artemis were having a lover's spat, Robin was hacking the Justice League's files yet again, M'gann and Conner were cooking lunch and Kaldur was reading. Just then Robin jumped up and whispered to M'gann; a telepathic link was initiated between everyone but Kaldur.

_ "Everyone online?" _ Robin asked

_ "No, Kal's not on." _ Wally answered

_ "He's not supposed to be, Wally" _Artemis then smacked Wally "OUCH!"

"_Why did you make me start a link Robin? _ M'gann interfered

_ "I found out that today's Kaldur's birthday"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kaldur. Just then Batman called Kaldur for a mission. Everyone got quiet. Wally broke the silence, "What's that about Rob?" "I told Bats to make him busy whilst we, Wallace, prepare ol' Kaldur'am's Birthday Party!" Robin then started to give out jobs for his fellow teammates to do

"M'gaan, Conner you guys are responsible for the food."

"Wally, you and Artemis can decorate"

"And I'll do the rest!"

"Wait," M'gaan inquired, "What's the theme? I heard all birthday parties have a theme." Robin replied, "The theme is- " "UNDER THE SEA!" Wally screamed. "Sure that works go with that!" Robin said. And so they commenced their mission.

* * *

Ok this will be a three-shot! I will try my best to update faster though! Reviews are fuel for my muse!

That and lots and lots of sugar!


	2. Preparations

Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! You all get cakes! [}- now on to the story! Especially Harmony who helped me write this one!

* * *

Kaldur POV

Batman called me for a 'solo mission'. He told me I was to go to Seaworld to see what was wrong with one of their attractions. It sickens me to see my fellow fish in tanks. But at least here they won't die by being hunted. And they are feed adequate amounts. When I arrived, they quickly escorted me to a tank with one dolphin looking rather depressed. One of the ecsorts told me what I was to do, "Happy hasn't been feeling well, it's your job to make him feel better." The man then hastily left me alone with 'Happy'.

"_What's wrong little one?"_ I spoke to Happy in Dolphin (I am quite fluent in Dolphin).

_ "I have no one to play with here, I'm the only dolphin." _Happy sighed.

_ "Well I'm here I can play with you."_ I reassured.

_"Really! YAY!" _Happy then flipped around with joy.

Then for the next few hours Happy and I were quite content playing the games from my childhood. We swam around and played tag. Then we played hide and seek in the coral which was also in the tank for decorations. I watched as he blew bubble rings for us to swim through. We developed a strong friendship. When I tried to leave Happy looked as sad as he was before I came.

_"Why are you sad again Happy?" _I inquired.

_"You're leaving, then I'm going to miss you and be alone again" _Happy looked like he was going to cry.

_"Well I have to go I'm sorry, I'm not sure about what I could do. Do you have a suggestion?" _I asked trying to make him feel better.

_"Maybe i could go with you! Just until they find another dolphin for me to play with." _It was a very good idea so I tried to see what I could do to temporarily keep Happy. There's plenty of room in the saltwater pool in the cave. And Happy won't take up too much room, so I asked the person in charge of the establishment if I could keep Happy with me until they find him a playmate. Thankfully they complied, then Happy and I were on our way to the cave.

* * *

Robin POV

Before I left I gave Artemis and M'Gann bat-credit cards to pay for expenses. I trust them more than Wally with money. He's more a compulsive buyer. Then I went to go find Zatanna and Rocket. I quickly briefed them on our 'mission'. I then brought the ladies to the cave so they could help out. When I got into the cave I was whelmed. I mean the place was decorated like a place from 'The Little Mermaid'!

"Woah... What happened here? Wally and Artemis went all out!" Rocket exclaimed. Just then I heard some yelling that sounded like the decorators starting yet another quarrel. We followed the sound to the kitchen area. Once I arrived there was a **dis**asterous sight heavy on the dis. Artemis had Wally in a headlock on the couch while M'Gann and Conner were in the kitchen looking at recipes for hor d'oeuvres. All while there were these brown blobs on a platter on the table that looked like they were eyeing me.

"What happened here?" I asked

M'Gann answered first, "I was trying to make some seaweed cutlets for the party, but they didn't turn out right."

"Why do they have eyes M'Gann they're making me nervous," Conner stated hiding behind M'Gann.

"Those are sprinkles silly, nothing to be afraid of!" M'Gann chided. a small 'Hope so..." was muttered.

Then Artemis started complaining about Wally, "Then Baywatch over here forgot to get the cake."

"I didn't know what to get Kal. He's too hard to shop for." Wally defended himself.

I decided to ease the tension then, "Don't worry guys, I already got the food almost done. It should be ready by the time we have the party." Truth be told I expected this so I asked Agent A to make some food ahead of time. All I did was order the cake.

Wally made a confused face, "Wha- How did yo- You know what never mind. Bats are weird. It's official."

"You're just jealous that I was prepared and I knew what to get Kaldur." I rebutted

"Ladies, ladies don't fight you're both pretty," Zatanna joked trying to ease the tension. Wally and I both glared at her.

"So what amazing gifts did you get Kaldur anyway guys?" I asked the team. Everyone looked at their feet, they obviously forgot with everything that was going on. "So then you guys go to the mall and find some gifts whilst I, The Boy Wonder, get the food." They all left via Zeta beam to find a gift.

* * *

So guys I'm not sure whether to skip to the party or show them shopping... please let me know so I can update sooner. Reviews are helpful! (i like Cake too...)


	3. The Party!

Thanks for all my lovely readers. Especially those who reviewed! on with the story... I made some changes to the second chapter so read that again!

* * *

At the Mall...

The girls found their way to a clothing boutique, while Wally dragged Conner to the Fish Store.

"Wally? What are we doing here?" Conner asked.

"Well Conner," Wally began, "Kaldur's been so lonely I thought we could find him a friend!" They continued to gaze at the colorful, exotic fish.

Conner looked dumbfounded, "Isn't it stereotypical we're buying him a fish?" He looked at a tiny shark fish that gazed menacingly at him.

"He's an Atlantian and I know they're friends with fish, we can go somewhere else later." Wally replied while looking at a cute goldfish that just screamed 'Perfect gift for Kaldur'. "This one," Wally called to the employee, "We'll take this fish home." They bought the fish and some supplies, then went to find the girls.

* * *

The Boutique

"Oh, this would be perfect for Kaldur'Am!" M'Gann (now Megan) squealed.

"I totally agree. I can so see Kal rockin' that shirt" Rocket (now Raquel) agreed.

"What about this turtleneck?" Artemis asked holding up a sweater.

"That's practical, but what if he wants half sleeves?" Zatanna questioned.

"Yeah he does get hot easily," Raquel chimed in.

"This is for the winter guys-Hey look what Wally has!"Artemis exclaimed.

Wally dashed to Artemis's side and showed off his gift to the girls. A chorus of 'So cute's filled the atmosphere. "Hey Conner, What did you get Kaldur?" Megan asked. "It's a secret," Conner responded. so then the girls dragged the boys around the entire mall for an hour trying to find the perfect gift. While they were leaving however they passed the food court. Obviously this got Wally's attention and they all stopped for lunch.

"I want a number 1, 2 ,5, 7 and 9 combo, extra frys, large soda, and a kiddy meal." Wally stated to the dazed cashier.

"Would that be all sir?" "No I think that's enough." Wally paid and took his food to the table and started to eat, no **inhale**, his food. Once he opened his kiddy meal however, his expression turned grim. The team became worried as they remember what had happened in the past. They silently watched and remained close to Wally in case an 'incident' were to occur . Wally then marched to the cashier and screamed, "WHERE IS MY TOY?!" The cashier turned pale, "Sir? We were out of toys so we gave you-" "YOU RAN OUT? THAT'S GREAT! IT SAYS ON THAT BOARD 'TOY INCLUDED' AND YOU RAN OUT!" The team decided it was best to leave then. Conner grabbed Wally (thanks to his super strength he held on). All through the mall Wall's curses and promises to call the management echoed throughout the mall as the team made a hasty retreat to the cave.

* * *

Time of Party

All the presents were wrapped and everything was in place the only thing missing was the birthday boy himself. One of the Zeta's powered on. AQUALAD. B. 0. 2. "Quick everyone hide!" Robin whispered. The lights dimmed as everyone dashed to a hiding spot. Wally and Artemis hid behind the couch. Robin and Rocket in the rafters. Zatanna and M'gann simply became invisible, while Conner put a lampshade over his head. When Kaldur entered with his dolphin in a tank with wheels that Seaworld provided for him. "SURPRISE!" The team shouted and frightened (because the great Kaldur'Ahm doesn't get scared) Kaldur. Kal jumped and then Happy started to laugh. The rest of the team stared at the dolphin that was now in their cave.

"Kaldur?"

"Yes Wally?"

"What's that?"

"A dolphin Wally, You know an aquatic mammal, also know-"

"Yeah I know Kal, but why is it in here?"

"It was lonely, so I'm taking care of it until further notice."

Robin chose then to but in, "So Kaldur, Happy Birthday!"

"No fair how come you get to say it first?" "Shut up Baywatch!"

"Because I'm better than y-"

"It was a beautiful gesture from all of you. I love the decorations, but its a bit cliche isn't it?"

"Well if you love that, wait until you see the cake!" M'Gann squealed.

They all went to the kitchen where the cake was set up with candles. It was a sea blue with the teams' faces on it and Kaldur in the center. Kaldur was awestruck. "It's beautiful, I can't begin to thank you." "Happy squealed, "Yes i shall tell them, Happy says 'When do we get to cut the cake and formally meet everyone?'" A chorus of 'ohs' fill the kitchen.

"Well I'm Robin. Ginger is Wally, Blondie is Artemis, the green chick is M'gann or Megan, the big guy is Conner, the magician is Zatanna, and-"

"I'm Rocket or Raquel, nice to meet you Happy." Robin pouted "What? I wanted to be different Robin."

"Why don't we cut the cake guys?" M'Gann presented a knife to Kaldur and they all sang 'Happy Birthday' as he divided the cake into nine pieces. Everyone (including Happy) got a slice and went to the living room to start opening the presents.

"MINE FIRST, MINE FIRST!" Wally screamed, "You'll never guess!" he said as he handed a covered bowl to Kaldur.

"Er-um... Thanks Wally. It's a very nice goldfish. It'll make a great friend for Happy." Kal then took the fish out of the bowl and dropped him into the tank.

Robin was next, "It's a glass ball that allows you to see the ocean when you look at it, for when you're homesick."

"Thank you Robin I will treasure it always."

"The girls all got Kaldur clothes for winter and summer. Kal promised to wear them later.

Conner shyly presented a wrapped box. Kaldur slowly opened it with anticipation. "It's a plush fish!" Kaldur exclaimed. "Do you like it? Conner asked quietly. "I love it Conner, I will treasure all of the gifts you got m-" "KAL WHERE'S GOLDY?!" "With Happy why?" Kaldur looked at the tank to see a sheepish Happy. "Happy did you eat Goldy?" Happy squeaked. Sighing Kaldur translated to the team, "He says Goldy was bothering him and ate him." "NOOOOO GOLDY YOU WERE SO YOUNG!" "Bet Goldy was just as annoying as you Wally,"Artemis retorted. Happy squeaked in agreement. "Well I thank you all for the gifts and I shall put them away my frie-no you guys are family now," Kaldur said as he walked away leaving the team with a warm feeling in their abdomens.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! If there are any places where i could improve don't hesitate to tell me. how else am I going to be a better writer? If you want me to write any other stories i'm up for requests so ask away. Please review and let me know how this turned out!


End file.
